UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR
by NANNDY
Summary: Joey necesita una explicación de su ¿novio?, pero tal parece que Seto tiene otros planes. PUPPYSHIPING, el resto de shiping's va contra mi religión.


**UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR**

Todo lo que había hecho por que ese frío empresario de ojos azules se fijara en su persona había dado frutos y por fin se encontraba a solas con el, aunque semidesnudo en la cama de ese hotel en el cual se llevaba a cabo la fiesta que como cada año el magnate Seto Kaiba daba en recuerdo a la boda de sus difuntos padres, sus gemidos no podían ser mas acallados y prontamente se encontró casi gritando por mas ante las caricias de esas expertas manos que con impaciencia ese estoico hombre le regalaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo, había sido despojado de las prendas que cubrían su parte superior en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, vaya que sabía que su neko sabía que lugares tocar para enloquecerlo sin mucho esfuerzo ya que todo el se derretía en cuanto sentía el tacto de su único dueño, la mano atrevida que se introduce bajo su pantalón atrapando su semi erecto miembro está haciendo que todo el enfado que pensó tendría al verlo luego de dos días sin saber nada el uno del otro, esa sola caricia hace que olvide todo el discurso que preparó para exigir explicaciones, había pensado que en cuanto el castaño lo besara lo rechazaría y a continuación dejaría salir toda la ira acumulada que se fue acrecentando desde que lo vio en su oficina besándose con la odiosa de Ishizu, la cual se encontraba totalmente desnuda sobre la alfombra mientras su novio se encontraba sobre ella con su ropa totalmente desarreglada y bastante excitado, aunque Seto lo había visto ni siquiera fue capaz de parar los besos y caricias que le propinaba a su cuerpo, menos aún darle aunque sea alguna estúpida explicación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo cachorro? -un sorprendido Kaiba detiene por completo caricias y besos al sentir que de repente su novio parece desconcentrado y totalmente tenso- ¿te encuentras bien?

- No, es solo que….había olvidado a lo que vine esta noche, debemos hablar -con un leve aunque nada suave empujón hace que el otro muchacho deje su posición y en cuanto el cuerpo de Kaiba lo deja libre de su peso al sentarse en la cama Joey busca la ropa olvidada y trata de lucir algo mas compuesto.

- Soy todo oídos amor -¿amor?, como le molestaba en estos momentos aquella palabra salir de boca de quien lo había traicionado, Kaiba sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a esta conversación, pero deseaba ocurriese luego de una deliciosa reconciliación recordándole a su cachorro que a pesar de todo ambos pertenecían el uno al otro.

- Si no hubiese venido hoy dudo que dieras el primer paso -definitivamente el gran discurso se ha ido a la basura, pero eso no le impedirá aclarar lo que le molesta de una buena vez por todas- siempre soy yo el que te busca cuando discutimos, incluso cuando no soy el culpable, como ahora porque tu orgullo es mas grande que incluso el amor que decías tenerme.

- Eso no es cierto cachorro -trata de abrazarlo pero Joey se aleja, no puede resistir el estar en sus brazos y no permitirle le haga el amor- te busqué estos dos días, pero siempre estabas acompañado de ese maldito Deabling.

- ¿Y acaso su presencia te ha impedido alguna vez acercarte a mi? -la voz de Joey no oculta el reproche que hay en sus palabras- aunque eso era antes de que llegase tu amiguita?

- ¿Estás celoso de Ishizu? -se lanza sobre un confundido cachorro que trata de huir pero el castaño se lo impide atrapándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame Kaiba! -un nudo en el estómago se le forma en cuanto escucha a su adorado rubio de ojos miel llamarlo por su apellido, algo que no pasaba desde la época en que ambos se conocieron en un torneo de monstruos cuando su cachorro tenía solo 13 y el 18 años, sabe que el otro está realmente herido- solo déjame en paz, ya no quiero saber nada de ti.

- No lo haré, sabes muy bien que ella solo era mi amiga -el castaño continúa sobre un enfadado muchacho que lanza golpes a destajo tratando de liberarse- confíe en ella pensando que realmente había aceptado el que yo te amo a ti, pero solo era una farsa para poder buscar el momento indicado para atacarnos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -por lo menos, según Kaiba, el muchacho ha dejado los golpes y solo permanece con el ceño fruncido en señal de enfado, algo que si no fuese porque deben aclarar los malos entendidos haría que se lo comiese a besos en ese preciso instante.

- Gracias a tu amigo Tristán -eso sí que sorprendió al joven rubio, su novio jamás en todos los años de conocerse había llamado por su nombre a su mejor amigo, incluso Joey infinidad de veces lo reprendió por utilizar el apodo de "mono" para referirse a el- no me mires así, después de lo que hizo para comprender el porque de tu enfado no puedo no considerarlo mi amigo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -siempre la curiosidad a predominado en el pequeño cachorrito, defecto que Kaiba adora, aunque solo en su rubia debilidad.

- Será mejor que comience por el principio -se levanta nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento hace que Joey quede sobre su regazo abrazándolo por la cintura para que no intente soltarse- así oirás mejor, ni siquiera sabía que…..

FLASH BACK

- Ishizu ¿desde cuándo estás en la ciudad? -realmente se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga luego de casi 7 meses de que intempestivamente saliera de viaje a recorrer las islas de la polinesia.

- Llegué ayer por la tarde, te llamé pero no te encontrabas en la mansión -luego de darse un cálido abrazo le indica se siente en la sala que hay en su despacho- creo que no te dieron mi recado, así que no me quedo mas que venir a visitarte, por lo visto tu rubio no te deja tiempo libre.

- Me alegra que llegases para la fiesta, ¿deseas algo de beber? -Kaiba prefiere no nombrar a su cachorro frente a ella pues realmente nunca se han llevado muy bien, en esos momentos entra la secretaria para recoger unos documentos así que el castaño se pone de pie y la egipcia aprovecha para ir en busca de un trago en el bar.

- Sabes que no me he perdido el baile de aniversario desde que tenía 8 años y mis padres me llevaron -mientras habla dándole la espalda a Kaiba- ¿recuerdas que desde entonces siempre fuimos muy elogiados por lo bien que lucíamos juntos? -en cuanto sale su secretaria regresa a su cómodo asiento, pero no se percata del ingrediente extra que pone en su trago la morena muchacha- toma querido, un whiskey como te gusta ¿aún lo tomas sin hielo?

- Realmente ya no bebo -a su novio no le agradaba que lo hiciera, según el dañaría su hígado, y luego de una muy buena forma de convencimiento prometió solo beber en alguna reunión social, pero estaba seguro que no se enteraría de este pequeño desliz, ante el rostro apenado de la joven recibe la bebida- solo lo haré para brindar por tu regreso.

- Este definitivamente será un gran año querido…..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada, solo cuando te llamé y me responde Tristán y me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir y luego de varios intentos y debo confesar alguna súplica me contó lo que viste -los ojos del pequeño cachorro no pueden estar mas abiertos ante las palabras de su novio- así que busqué en los registros de la cámara de seguridad de mi privado y me encontré con la horrible respuesta.

- Entonces…..¿por qué no me buscaste para darme una explicación? -en estos momentos su rostro es una mezcla de sensaciones que ni el mismo puede identificar, se siente enfadado con esa horrible mujer, con ganas de arrancarle uno a uno sus cabellos.

- Por que cuando lo hice ese maldito Deabling fue quien me recibió en tu casa y su actitud y atuendo me demostró que tu te habías vengado de mi entre las sábanas con ese tipo -Kaiba no puede contener el enfado que ese momento le causó, pero no puede culpar a su cachorro por su accionar- así que esperé a que estuvieses solo para poder hablar.

- ¿Así que sabes que cumplí mi promesa? -Joey se pone de pie sin que su novio, o talvez en estos momentos exnovio se lo impida.

- Me lo advertiste, si volvía a engañarte como hace uno año atrás te acostarías con el primero que encontraras -su mirada denota tristeza con cada palabra que es pronunciada, pero no deja de mirar a su rubio que lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación- aunque no haya sido mi culpa esta vez, pero te juro que ya corté toda relación con esa mujer, incluso le informé a su padre de su accionar.

- Ese señor la matará en cuanto la tenga enfrente -tan noble como siempre Joey no puede no preocuparse por el destino del ser que le causó dos días de llanto continúo, aunque ella haya sido la causante de esos horribles días sabe que lo mínimo que hará el señor Ishtar es encerrarla.

- No me interesa lo que le ocurra, por su culpa pasó todo esto -se acerca al rubio que esta vez no rehúye de la suave caricia que le brindan las manos de Kaiba al recorrer por entre la piel que su camisa abierta deja ver- ¿me crees cachorro?

- Claro que si mi neko -se besan como si sus labios no se hubiesen tocado en siglos, un beso al principio suave pero que pronto va aumentando en pasión, las manos buscan deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa que les impide el avance libremente, deben recuperar el tiempo que han estado alejados- cuanto extrañaba estar así contigo Seto.

El castaño ni siquiera responde, solo toma a su novio cual princesa y lo deposita en medio de un mar de besos sobre la suave cama que pronto será testigo de una nueva entrega, sus manos terminan por arrancar los pantalones dejando a la vista el miembro de su novio, sin mas lo introduce en su boca lamiendo y mordiendo deliciosamente la cabeza rojiza, Joey solo puede gemir del placer que esa boca le causa y enreda sus delicados dedos en esos cabellos que le causan una deliciosa sensación al rozarse por su piel, ambos se necesitan, desean sentirse entregándose el uno al otro, se ponen de lado para acariciarse, en un rápido movimiento el rubio introduce su mano bajo el pantalón del castaño y aprisiona su miembro, el cual se encuentra realmente duro.

- ¡CAHORROOO! -sentir esa delicada mano aferrar con rudeza su pene hace que una deliciosa sensación de placer le recorra todo su ser, trata de alejar los pensamientos que en estos momentos intentan inundar su mente, ¿habrá tocado así a ese maldito dado? ¿qué caricias le habrá regalado? ¿se sentiría igual de duro con solo sentir la mano de ese maldito recorrer su piel?, toda esta incertidumbre hacen que comience a acariciar algo mas fuerte de lo normal aquel delicado y palpitante trozo de carne logrando que el tibio semen inunde su mano.

- ¡AHHHH SETOOO! ¡ASIIII! -contrario a lo acostumbrado el castaño no llega al éxtasis.

Ante la mirada atónita del rubio, Kaiba retira la mano que Joey mantenía aferrada a su hombría y la entrelaza entre la suya mientras la otra lo acaricia su novio enreda su mano libre en sus castaños cabellos, el empresario comienza a subir besando esa adictiva piel hasta llegar a los labios de terciopelo de su rubio, pero no se detiene allí, comienza a trazar con sus caricias y besos cada centímetro de piel de su cachorro en innumerables oportunidades asciende y desciende por la pálida piel, necesita remarcarlo como de su propiedad o jamás se sentirá completo de nuevo, alguien ha osado probar a su delicado ángel y eso es algo que no puede olvidar, aunque lo desee, necesita sentirlo solo suyo, concientemente sabe muy bien que el corazón del pequeño cachorro solo le pertenece a el, pero su instinto animal necesita de esta acción, necesita saberse el dueño absoluto de este precioso ser, aunque ese maldito lo haya tenido en su cama en una oportunidad, pues el desea creer que solo fue aquel día en que lo vio en casa de su cachorro y que le provocó una ira jamás experimentada anteriormente, ni cuando un maldito ebrio asesino a sus padres, jamás esa sensación de oscuridad se había arraigado en su ser, testigo mudo de su cólera fue su despacho en su mansión, destrozo cada rincón de la misma, solo paró cuando ya no había nada que destruir y aún así no se sintió satisfecho, no lo estaría hasta que ese maldito pagara y su cachorro regresara a su lado, ya se había encargado de su pseudo amiga, en cuanto se comunicó con el padre de esta fue llevada por sus custodios de regreso al hogar paterno y según palabras del propio hombre, no debía preocuparse por futuras consecuencias, sutilmente el egipcio se refería a algún embarazo, eso no se lo comentaría jamás a su novio, pues este estaba totalmente en contra de un aborto, además si llegase a existir un bebé, el rubio lo obligaría a hacerse responsable y dios sabe que jamás vería a ese engendro como su hijo.

Kaiba besa, lame y muerde cada rincón de piel que aparece frente a el, siente los gemidos, casi gritos de su cachorro golpear en su oído y no puede mas que sentirse pleno, sabiendo que el es el causante de tal placer en este delicado muchacho, sabe que en algún momento el maldito tratará de restregarle el haber estado en la cama con su novio, no le gusta referirse a Deabling con su nombre, para el solo es un ente que en un momento de debilidad utilizó a su cachorro, desde este momento dejará claro a todo el mundo, por si alguien aún dudaba, que Joseph Wheeler tiene dueño y que nadie puede meterse con algo de su propiedad sin un castigo, si alguien los viera en estos momentos encontraría el espectáculo totalmente erótico, el continúa completamente vestido, con solo su miembro fuera del pantalón, mientras Joey luce de forma esplendorosa su desnudez.

- Quiero que recuerdes…..quien es tu único dueño -le dice mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y deseo, sin preparación alguna y mucho menos con alguna protección introduce su erguido miembro en el interior de su cachorro que solo arquea la espalda ante la deliciosa sensación, las embestidas son duras y rápidas necesita sentir la deliciosa estrechez de su novio, se promete que jamás dejará que alguien mas tenga a SU JOEY, el cachorro es SUYO y de nadie mas, hará pagar a ese idiota por aprovecharse del momento de debilidad de su novio, ya ha planeado un sinfín de estrategias para verlo derrotado, pagará caro el poner sus ojos tan alto, nadie toca algo que le pertenece y Joseph Wheeler le pertenece desde hace casi 5 años y para toda la vida, ni con su muerte dejará de ser suyo- ¡ERES MIO CACHORRO, MIOOOO! -grita cuando siente su abdomen húmedo y su miembro ser aprisionado logrando que su semen inunde el interior de su cachorro, no puedo mas y sin salir de su interior cae suavemente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, ambos están húmedos y agitados, pero satisfecho de su entrega.

- Siempre…he sido tuyo -le dice acariciando su cabello como acostumbra hacerlo cada vez que hacen el amor, apenas vio esa horrible escena fue en busca de su amigo Tristán, a el le relató todo el incidente, incluso le dejó su teléfono para no caer en la tentación de llamar al castaño o perdonarlo en cuanto este lo llamase y sin meditar bien la situación, cuando se sintió mas tranquilo buscó refugio en su casa, por suerte sus padres no se encontraban y pudo descargar no solo su ira, también su tristeza libremente- esa noche….Duke…..

- No quiero saberlo -finalmente sale de su interior y se recuesta a su lado atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, el solo oír de la boca que su cachorro pronuncia aquel nombre con tanta naturalidad le produce una sensación de vacío, no puede evitar que su voz suene baja y profunda, señal inequívoca de que trata de controlar su ira, pero Joey necesita aclarar todo para dejar en el pasado la horrible traición de la que el castaño fue presa, le indica sentarse en la cama, pues sabe que la explicación será algo larga- nada de lo que pasó estos días cuenta.

- Nada ocurrió con Duke -el chico dado, como acostumbraba llamarlo siempre había sido su admirador y no perdía tiempo para recordarle que en cuanto se cansara de ese "ogro" de Kaiba el estaría feliz de que Joey le diera la oportunidad para conquistarlo, el castaño detiene sus fatídicos pensamientos para prestar la debida atención- esa tarde fue a visitarme en cuanto regresó de un viaje de casi dos meses, al verme tan deprimido no dudó en ofrecerme su ayuda -el cachorro toma el rostro de Kaiba para que no desvíe la mirada y vea que en sus ojos no hay mentira- se ofreció a hacerme compañía hasta que mis padres llegaran, no habían pasado ni media hora cuando sentimos el ruido de un automóvil y me di cuenta que eras tu.

- ¿Tu le hablaste de la promesa de acostarte con otro si te traicionaba? -el rubio solo asiente ya que un nudo en su estómago se ha formado al recordar lo mal que se sintió al ser testigo, entre las sombras, de la tristeza de su novio cuando vio que quien le abría la puerta era su enemigo jurado quien solo estaba cubierto por una sábana y su cabello alborotado y algo húmedo debido a la transpiración al igual que su cuerpo, que expedía un aroma igual al de su cachorro.

- Me dijo que así te darías cuenta de todo lo que me habías hecho sufrir y recapacitarías, el preparó todo, incluso se puso algo de mi perfume para que en cuanto lo vieras te percataras que mi olor estaba impregnado en su piel -en ningún momento han dejado de soltar sus manos que permanecen entrelazadas, Kaiba acaricia con su dedo pulgar la suave piel de su cachorro en un gesto de cariño infinito- incluso pensó que cuando nos vieses juntos te acercarías y lo golpearías, pero estaba dispuesto al sacrificio -la hermosa sonrisa que Joey tiene en estos momentos ante el recuerdo rompen todas las barreras que se había puesto para permitir a su novio terminar con la explicación sin interrupciones y se lanza nuevamente sobre sus labios para besarlo de forma suave y cariñosa demostrándole todo el amor que le profesa, solo hasta que el aire escasea sus labios se separan aunque nada mas que un par de centímetros- seguro debe estar algo….decepcionado.

- ¿Qué ganaría el al recibir mi golpiza? -sabe muy bien que como hombre de negocios, por mucho amor que le profesara a su cachorro no haría nada sin algún beneficio para el.

- Un beso….tenía la esperanza de que fuese uno estilo francés -le causa gracia el rostro de su novio en estos momentos, sus ojos están tan abiertos como los de su amigo Yugi, luego de reaccionar nuevamente atrapa entre sus fuertes brazos el delicado cuerpo de Joey y comienza una nueva sesión de besos y caricias- pero se conformaba con solo un roce de mis labios y mi felicidad.

- Es una suerte que no lo encontrara hoy en el baile -antes de divisar al acompañante de su cachorro, Joey lo secuestró con la intención de hablar, así habían llegado a la habitación que el castaño reservaba como era su costumbre, los años anteriores con su novio habían disfrutado de una agradable noche de amor, luego del tradicional baile- será mejor regresar a la fiesta.

- ¿HE? -sin mas ayuda a su turbado cachorro a ponerse de pie para comenzar a vestirse, el rubio no pone mucho empeño en dicha labor, así que Kaiba termina por vestirlo como si fuese un pequeño niño- no quiero, ¿por qué mejor no continuamos con nuestra reconciliación?

- Luego cachorro, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros dos -desde hace semanas había preparado una gran noticia que ahora sería posible dar gracias a que tenía a su cachorro a su lado, después de todo ¿cómo se anunciar tu pronto matrimonio sin la presencia de uno de los novios?

**FIN**

**3513 palabras**


End file.
